


Falling in Love is Magical

by EmpressOfTheFlame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death, Drama, Harry Potter - Freeform, Multi, Romance, collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-14 20:00:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15396294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOfTheFlame/pseuds/EmpressOfTheFlame
Summary: A collection of stories about love and friendship in the magical world we all know and love.[Reader/Various]





	1. Emergency Healer (Charlie Weasley)

“Please, enlighten me on why you’re so stupid! Why didn’t you go directly to Madam Pomfrey!” 

“Well, if I had to show her my injury, I’d have to tell her where I was…” Charlie avoids your eyes, trying to nervously laugh off the tension despite being so confident you’d help him without thought before. “Which is something I don’t want her to know.” 

“What were you doing, _Charles_?” He side-eyes you as you say his full name, knowing it’s an indicator of your annoyance. 

“I was just… searching for dragons.” 

“Oh, I could’ve figured that one out. _Where_ were you doing that?” He sensed that you likely already knew the answer, but much like his mother, you were going to wait for him to incriminate himself. Also much like his mother, there was no escape from your gaze, and no way for him to possibly avoid answering your question. 

“The… Forbidden Forest?” He says fire flare in your eyes but you say nothing, yanking at his arm and bringing the tip of your lit-up wand to it to observe the damage. 

“Do you think it’s broken?” He shakes his head. “Then I guess I’ll be able to heal it just fine. I do need to sneak into the dungeons to get a few things from the ingredients cabinet, I guess if I’m quiet enough no one will bother me. Can you wait here?”

He was hidden away in a dark corner, so it wasn’t likely a professor would drop upon him and notice him unless they specifically looked in this dark corner. He nods his head, having already had to wait a decent amount of time to find a student walking out of your common room, asking them to retrieve you as quickly as possible. He leans his back against the wall and waits patiently as you disappear, the stinging in his arm dying down (though even the slight brush of his robes is enough to get the pain roaring up again). 

He’s relieved to see you as you round the corner, not talking to him but going straight to work (he knew despite your cool attitude, you weren’t interested in getting either one of you in trouble). He admires your handiwork as you heal his wound, doing your best to close it up and then cover it with a slightly smelly paste that seemed to soothe the burning skin. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were going into the Forbidden Forest?” You sound a bit disappointed, much to Charlie’s delight. You might scold him for the time being, but it was clear you were jealous he didn’t invite you on his latest adventure. 

“I didn’t want you to worry.” You help him stand up, checking the wound wrapping again as he continues to talk. “I’ll invite you next time; real useful to have a healer. I guess you’re good company, too!” 

“You guess, huh?” You roll your eyes, “How could you ever survive without me, Charlie Weasley?”


	2. ABC'S of Charlie Weasley

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be looking for other things to post from my HP imagines blog on tumblr!

**Asking You Out** : 

After a friendly push from his elder brother, or perhaps more like a scolding involving ‘you idiot, they clearly like you, what are you waiting for?’ Charlie decides to ask you out. He hadn’t had much interest in romance before he’d met you, but he found it incredibly easy to enjoy his time around you, along with the fact you never minded listening to him go on and on about magical creatures (including Dragons, almost exclusively Dragons, actually). 

**Being Best Friends** : 

Romantically involved or not, Charlie is a great person to have as a best friend. He always has your back in a conflict, even if he prefers to act as a mediator first before any rash actions are taken (which are definitely only used when it comes to you, when it comes to him, he remains hopelessly impulsive and curious). He’s always willing to listen to a problem and offer some advice, so long as you’re ready to tag along on potentially dangerous adventures. 

**Celebrating Your/Their Birthday:**

Charlie doesn’t think much of his birthday, though he does enjoy the presents his mother sends him (and doesn’t appreciate Bill cooing playfully over his age). He’d appreciate any gift you got him, especially if it related to magical creatures, or Quidditch. When it comes to you, Charlie is best when he comes up with spontaneous ideas. He could drag you into a new part of an unknown town filled with the oddest but most entertaining people, or give you a present that seems so rare and unique you’re not quite sure how he could afford it. 

**Double Dating!:**

Since the two of you were rather good friends with Bill, it’s likely the double dates you would go on would involve him. A few of Bill’s significant others had been questionable at best, leaving you and Charlie questioning his taste, but in the end, Bill used you both as a filter to see who was best for him or not. Living in Romania makes it harder to get together with Bill for these dates when he eventually meets Fleur, but the two of you are the first to meet her when their relationship starts. 

**Eating Dinner:**

Charlie’s job requires him to be there as long as they need him to be, and thus he often misses dinner with you. You always save him a plate, keeping it warm until he’s returned home and is finally able to eat. Sometimes you’ll wait, sometimes he’ll be home so late you’re already in bed, but he does make an effort to take a break around meal times so he can be with you. 

**Flirting With You** : 

Charlie was naturally cute, with a great smile that he could flash to make you swoon. He had a natural charm about him, just being honest about who he is and what he’s interested in. He has this sense of danger to him, too, a bit of mystery that attracted you to him in the first place. 

**Getting Protective Over You** : 

Charlie always has an eye on you and has always been rather defensive of anyone who thought to critique you. He was worried about you getting along with his mother, who could be rather open and honest herself whether she wanted to be or not, and finds instant relief when the two of you get along well. He’s not above telling someone off for being rude to you, and at least once during your time at Hogwarts he threatened to duel a bully who tried to prank you (which sent the other student running with their tail between their legs). 

**Hugging You** : 

Charlie likes giving hugs, but for you, they’re always a little special. Sometimes, after not seeing you for a while or after a hard day at work, he’ll wrap you in his arms and spin you around for a second, both of you laughing. He always seemed to exude warmth, thus his hugs (and also cuddling) were always wonderful on particularly cold evenings. 

**Inviting You to Team Up/Join Their Organization of Heroes** : 

The Order of the Phoenix would recruit you both, considering you were both able fighters who believed in the cause. He would discuss with you the dangers, clearly worried about you both playing parts and what it could mean for the future, but when you’re insistent that it’s something that has to be done, some of his fears are silenced. There’s still a lot of stress to be had as the potential death of you (along with involved family members) weighs heavily on him, but he knows the fight for peace is one that must be fought. 

**Joking Around With You** : 

He’s rather relaxed as a person, only becoming serious during dark moments or when it came to situations that involved potential injury. He’s a person who knew when he had to be serious and when he could just be himself, and thankfully, he was also rather funny. He also has a tendency to joke in stressful situations, like when talks of marriage and children first came up (he wanted both of those things, but they were stressful to think about when he was first trying to establish his place in the world). 

**Kissing You** : 

Charlie likes to tease you, planting quick kisses on your lips and pulling away as you push for longer ones. You normally get back at him by telling him he tastes like dirt or grass, to which he mocks being offended before leaning down to give you what you want. He’s a rather good kisser, and he admits it’s because you taught him so well when you were in Hogwarts together (he doesn’t seem to talk about any other love interests, so you can’t tell if he’s telling the truth or not). 

**Lounging Around on a Lazy Day** : 

Charlie doesn’t get many days off, and even when he does, it’s very rare that he actually stays inside to do nothing. You joke he’s like a wild child who should just live in the outdoors, since he spends more time out there than in his own home. He pretends to entertain the thought but notes he’d probably miss you too much and would come running home within a day. When he can be convinced to just be lazy, he’d like to just lay with you, his head on your lap as you stroke his hair (or braided it, he seemed to enjoy that, too). 

**Making You Breakfast** : 

When he cooks you’re always a bit worried about him cooking some too exotic or odd, or overcooking it. He insists he knows what he’s doing because he’s watched his mother cook, and his meals do always turn out decent, but sometimes, it can turn into a hot mess of ingredients that don’t blend very well together. He generally leaves the cooking to you. 

**Netflix and Chilling** : 

Charlie has never seen a movie before in his life, and since most of the topics surround Muggle related things, he doesn’t know if they’ll manage to peek his interest. But he does find the concept of a very long moving picture amusing and would partake every now and again when he had the time. He likes documentaries on nature (non-magical creatures could be just as glorious and fascinating as magical ones, excluding Dragons which couldn’t be beat by anything). 

**Partying** : 

He doesn’t party often but he’d be lying if he said he didn’t enjoy being able to let loose and live a little every once in a while. These are around the only times you ever see Charlie get drunk, which can be rather entertaining in its own right. He parties so hard he’s filled with a bit of regret the next day, but he always recovers quickly. 

**Quarreling With You** : 

Fights generally remain civil, despite Charlie being stubborn and not liking to admit he’s wrong. So long as you don’t make him feel like an idiot, he doesn’t mind finally admitting he should’ve thought something through better, but there are still some opinions that are near impossible to move him from. 

**Rescuing You** : 

Wandering into the Forbidden Forest with him was dangerous, but he had assured you he knew how to handle most creatures in there. You trusted in him completely, and you were right to do so, because the minute a creature has tackled you to the ground, he knocks it off of you. He grabs your hand and pulls you away while it’s stunned, running to a hidey-hole that he knew existed (which he often used to just quietly observe whatever crossed his path). He’d hold you, stroking your hair until you had calmed down, and then immediately escorting you out of the forest (knowing you’d probably had enough for an evening). 

**Sleeping Over With You** : 

The first time you ever stayed at the Burrow, Charlie was excited to be able to see you late at night, and early in the morning. He often pulled you outside with him where he’d set up a blanket, so the two of you could watch the stars and chat without all his siblings around to pester you. You had to sleep in a different room than him but that didn’t bother him much, because there was comfort in knowing that you were only one door away from him. 

**Taking Care of You When You’re Sick** : 

Charlie has a decent motherly instinct, or at least, he knows how to listen to your instructions well. He’d try to brew a thing or two to help you out, having retained some memories of when his mother cared for him and all of his siblings when they were sick. It might require a quick owl or two to her so he can get the recipe right, but he dislikes seeing you sick. Even if you tell him to just get on with work as you can take care of yourself, he worries about you while he’s gone and up until he’s back with you again. 

**Using Technology** : 

He doesn’t know how to use anything technology related, considering the fact he was born to an entirely wizard family. His father might attempt to explain to him what a computer or telephone was, but it never stayed in his head as he wasn’t too interested in muggle technology. 

**Vexing Each Other** : 

Sometimes, you really wondered if he had a death wish. His job was dangerous as it was but to hear him constantly taking risks, and then just laughing it off, leaves your heart aching. You’re scared of losing him earlier than you should, but you can’t draw him away from his love for dragons. You hope in the future when it comes to having children, he’ll understand he might have to tone it down a bit. 

**Waking Up To You** : 

Charlie was generally a morning person, up until he started having you to sleep next to every night. He found it harder and harder to get out of bed in the morning, especially when he saw you curled up so closely next to him, looking peaceful in your sleep. Most mornings are spent on this fight to get out of bed, where he normally just gives himself ten more minutes and brings you into his arm, burying his face in your hair and just taking in the moment. 

**Yelling At Each Other** : 

If it’s something he’s passionate about, or he’s already in a bad mood, an argument could involve some yelling. He generally leaves the conversation before things get that far, but his voice can get rather loud and it only tends to make the fighting worse. He feels guilty for yelling at you regardless of who’s at ‘fault’ for the argument, and always apologizes once things between the two of you cool down. 

**Zoo Date!** : 

Charlie has a deep love of animals, even muggle ones, and he enjoys seeing them but prefers they’d be in their natural habitat rather than contained. Certain ones had to be corralled for public safety, he understood that, but he preferred animals be free (unless they were injured, or unable to live in their natural habitat any longer). He fires of all his knowledge of magical animals (specifically the more dangerous ones), and can continue on for hours if you let him; his first love may be dragons, but he does enjoy taking care of other ones, too.


	3. Falling In Love (Tom Riddle)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original requests readers: "Can I have some headcanons Tom Riddle falling in love/denial with a slytherin that didn't agree with his ideology? Thank you and have a good day~" 
> 
> Posted to harrypotterimaginesblog on tumblr!

\- Tom is closed off even when first coming to Hogwarts, and thus it would be hard to even befriend him.

-Being sorted into Slytherin together makes him slightly less weary of you, and during one of your classes, he begins to talk about you. You learn a few things, but he doesn’t seem keen on talking about his parents. 

-Tom would be annoyed that you didn’t share his ideology as he felt that it was clearly the one all wizards should follow; he doesn’t talk to you for at least a week, but decides you’re more useful to him as a friend. 

-Not letting his attitude affect you, he begins to spend more time around you; people start joking that you’re a couple, which he can’t deny. 

-His feelings for you begin to get complicated as his ultimate goals and his wants for you begin to clash; he didn’t know the feeling in his heart as he had never felt it once before, and thus brushed it off as nothing. 

-You watched over him as he viciously studied a topic he refused to tell you about, making sure he ate and slept regularly. 

-You’re terrified when you hear of the monster lurking around the castle attempting to kill Muggleborns, but Tom tells you not to worry about it; you will not be touched. 

-After Hagrid is expelled, you congratulate Tom on the trophy he receives for catching the creature; he seems to soak in your attention, bringing it up every chance he can to see you look upon him proudly. 

-Tom’s interest in the Dark Arts became worrying, and you wondered if you should distance yourself; you had no idea what was going through his head, as despite talking every day, it always seemed to be about you. 

-He comes back on school year darker than before, barely talking to you, and immersing himself in his studies. You have an uneasy feeling about your ‘friendship’ but mention it to no one. 

-Your arguments on his ideology began to grow and at one point, he ends up pointing his wand at you with rage filling his eyes; you could have sworn you heard him begin to say the killing curse, but he lowered his wand and walked away before anything more happened. 

-You catch him as he’s speaking to the Grey Lady, and feel his intentions are nothing but negative; when you confront him afterwards, he informs you that because he’s been fond of you, he’ll give you one last chance to stay out of his way. 

-Realizing that after all these years the boy you had known had warped even further scared you, and you nearly went to see Headmaster Dippet; Tom sensed your intentions and stopped you, wand raised, as he tells you you’ve used up your last chance. 

-Tom could never forget you as the person who had gotten closest to his heart, but that had been all the more reason you had needed to die. Love was a weakness, not power like Dumbledore had preached to him. On the last day of Hogwarts, he leaves your body to be found, and never looks back.


	4. Falling In Love/In Denial (Draco Malfoy)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original request was "Headcannons on Draco falling in love/in denial with a griffindor? Thanks and have a good day!"

# 1st Year

-He definitely thinks you’re cute. Incredibly cute. -After his first interaction with Harry he grows disdainful of Gryffindor as a house and openly insults them whenever he can, but he keeps quiet when you’re in earshot. 

-He’ll often stare at you in class, but brushes it off to any of his fellow Slytherins who ask.  


-His interactions with you are minimal, which he regrets, but he has a reputation to keep up.  


-He does say goodbye to you when you’re on the train home, which leaves you and many of your friends confused considering he had never talked to you before.

# 2nd Year

-He decides to strike up a conversation about sweets on the train after he sits with you, having stating there were no other compartments open. 

-He doesn’t know how to talk to you at all. He speaks about sweets when the trolley comes around and buys you a nice amount, and looks incredibly happy when you smile at him. 

-Around the castle you chat now and again, but you’re showing fear when the Heir of Slytherin is brought up. He tells you not to worry about it, as he could protect you. 

-There a random conversations throughout the year where Draco learns what he can and cannot talk to you about; you seem annoyed when he speaks highly of blood purity, and it makes him wonder if you’re muggleborn. 

-Leaving that year, you promise to write him a letter or two and he says he’ll do the same, if he has time. Playing it cool only makes you giggle at him before departing.

# 3rd Year

-He gets a bit haughty in this year, still not openly flirting despite knowing his crush on you is growing even stronger.  


-He has kept all the letters you’ve sent him over the summer; they’re safely tucked away in his trunk.  


-He’s happy to have all of your attention on him after he’s hurt by the Hippogriff, though you don’t hide that you believe it was his fault he was attacked, and that he should’ve listened to Hagrid.  


-The year is rather uneventful for the two of you, despite various talks of Sirius Black and the dementors. He almost asks you what you’re greatest fear is but afraid you’d ask for his in return, he keeps quiet.  


-He does talk to you far more often, without caring what his friends have to say to him; he tells them he’ll hex them into oblivion if they even attempt to spread a nasty rumor about you.  


-This is the year physical contact is finally established, as you hug him before departing home. He feels his chest tingle and enjoys the feeling before recovering back to his default personality and bragging to his friends about how all the ladies love him.

# 4th Year

-Draco wants to greet you with a hug at seeing you again but all he does is ask about your summer quickly before he begins to talk about his own. You sit and listen, looking interested, which causes his chest to tingle again.  


-He’s been getting the tingling sensation lately whenever he’s thought about you. He doesn’t like it, it makes him feel weak, and out of control.  


-He tries to get you to take a Potter Stinks button but you refuse, telling him his sense of humor was getting more sour as the years passed. The comment annoys him.  


-The two of you stop talking for awhile, as it’s clear that you don’t like his hatred of Harry or how biased he was against your house. He feels a bit lonely, but decides to go after someone in his own house.  


-Pansy doesn’t make his heart tingle when she gushes over him, or swoons and compliments him or supports his mean comments. This relationship was better, because he had control. He didn’t need you.  


-When the Yule Ball comes around he wants to ask you, but realizes you still aren’t on speaking terms; he begrudgingly goes with Pansy, though he knows he’ll be looking for you the whole time.  


-You’re with another person which makes him incredibly jealous, and half the night is wasted as he bitterly wonders why he has to feel that way when he’s a great Malfoy and Malfoys get what they wanted.  


-He walks up to you and nearly pushes your date away, telling you that you’re going to be dancing with him; he gives no chance of denial and whisks you onto the dance floor. The rest of the night is spent with him, catching up and acting as if nothing had ever changed.  


-He wants to comfort you about Cedric’s death as he sees you’re clearly upset, but he doesn’t. He feels stupid for not doing it, but he can’t bring himself to comfort you over something that the Dark Lord, his fathers master, had done.  


-That year he receives another hug, but squeezes you a bit tighter as he doesn’t want you to go. When you jokingly comment he releases you, telling you that you were the one squeezing him. You smile, and say maybe you were. He thinks about the comment the entire train ride home.

# 5th Year

-He finds immediate power with Umbridge, despite you encouraging him not to; you avoid him, which upsets him enough to gain a bit of hatred for you. You were just like Harry, thinking you were better than him. Well, he’d show you.  


-Discovering you were part of the DA is a shock, but he has nothing to say to defend you; he wants to in his heart, but he has to push back the feelings if he wants to stay in Umbridge’s good graces.  


-You won’t look at him when you pass him in the hall anymore, and his heart aches, but he pushes it down like every other emotion he’s had. He was going to be handed an important task, and soon he’d have to fulfill it; you’d only get in the way.  


-Hearing that you were part of the group that broke into the ministry makes him internally worry about your safety, but he doesn’t dare press anyone for more information in case he reveals his feelings too much. He had to keep them under wraps, or perhaps you’d be in even more danger.  


-You two are still not on speaking terms when it’s time to leave, and he watches you from afar longingly as you wave goodbye to all of your friends. He wants to feel your skin against his, your body pressed against his chest. When Pansy comes to him, he grabs her hand and pulls her into a hug; it’s not the same.

# 6th Year

-He feels depressed, burdened, and the only one that can bring him happiness hasn’t sent him a single letter over the summer. You still weren’t speaking with him, and he only gets a quick glimpse of you at the opening ceremony.  


-You run into each other in the empty hall and you stare at him, pointing out it looks like dark circles were beginning to grow underneath his eyes. He growls out that you should mind your own business before storming off.  


-He regrets the last interaction between the two of you but says nothing, and instead remains focused on the task he’s been given by the Dark Lord.  


-You try to talk to him again but he ignores you, not wanting to bring any of the spotlight onto you after he does what he has to do. Brushing you off was one of the hardest things he had to do, but he couldn’t willingly put you in danger.  


-He realizes late at night, while laying in bed, mulling over his plots and plans to complete his task, that he’s in love with you. Completely. There was no other person that could replace you. He’s satisfied he’s come to the conclusion, but his heart grows heavy when he realizes he can’t act on it.  


-He had to do what he had to do.  


-He approaches you in the hall, the night of Dumbledore’s death, and corners you. You say you don’t want to talk to him, but he tells you it’s important.  


-“I’m sorry. I love you.” And he walks off, leaving you in a stunned silence. When you manage to gain your wits about you again, you call out to him, but he doesn’t respond.  


-That year you leave with a heavy heart, terrified for the future, and wondering if Draco was the one who had done the deed. You don’t want to question it further. He hadn’t even given you a chance to say that you loved him, too.

# 7th Year

-You try to write to him, but none of your letters are answered. He hides them from Voldemort and the other Death Eaters stationed in his house, afraid you’ll become a target should you be perceived as his weakness. You are his weakness.  


-He wants to write back, but doesn’t know what to say. How could he explain any of this to you? You wouldn’t understand.  


-He returns to Hogwarts and does his best to avoid you; you take notice, and decide to back off for a time. He is relieved, but doesn’t know you still haven’t given up on him.  


-You rebel at any costs against the Death Eaters that are stationed in the castle, and it hurts him to see them punish you; he speaks up once, and they leave you be, but he can hear them muttering about your relationship with him.  


-He tells you to stop, to accept what’s happening and not to get yourself hurt but you refuse; you demand he tell you exactly what’s been going on with him, but his throat is suddenly dry and he can’t speak.  


-He talks to you here and there casually, but always out of the eyes of Snape, and the Carrows; he wanted to protect you in the only way he could, and that was by not having others see you were involved.  


-One night while walking together after hours, even with the threat of punishment from the Carrows lingering around, you find Draco alone, staring longingly at the sky outside of a castle window.  


-You tell him that once this is over, once Harry has defeated the Dark Lord, you would forgive him; you lean over and kiss him gently, his face burning by the time you pull away and hurry back to your dormitory. That had felt exactly as he had imagined it would, perhaps even greater.  


-He’s terrified during the Battle of Hogwarts, avoiding all types of spells being thrown around as he desperately tries to find you; every dead body seems to have your face until he takes a closer look, and he begs any powerful being who will listen to him to keep you safe.  


-When he finds you he drags you away from the battle as you insist you want to stay, but he tells you he needs to talk to you; he explains, finally, what had been happening in his life, including troubles with his family. He’s tired. He’s tired of it all, and he doesn’t want to serve the Dark Lord.  


-You wrap your arms around him and tell him it’s okay, he had made a huge mistake, but now was the time to make up for it. Even if he didn’t think you could understand his fear, you could. You tell him to get to safety, giving him another kiss and whispering one last ‘I love you’ before you head off into battle.  


-He watches you go but knows he wouldn’t love you as much as he did if you didn’t have that mindless Gryffindor bravery and courage. He heads off to find your parents, confident that you’ll survive; you had promised to forgive him, and to help him atone for his sins. You had to survive.  


-The battle is over. Voldemort has died. His family stands awkwardly in the center of all the deaths that they had helped to cause, even if in the end they had chosen each other over the Dark Lord. You cautiously approach Draco, unsure if he would want to see you in front of his parents that you’d never met, but the instant he sees you he’s holding you in a tight hug.  


-He finally asks you to be his girlfriend, and you agree on the condition that he helps with the efforts to rebuild Hogwarts and have peace truly return. He respects your wishes, his ideologies now lining up with yours as he realizes if he had listened to you, none of this would have happened.  


-Promising to listen to you from here on out, he plants a sweet kiss on your lips as he imagines his future; much brighter, happier, more filled with love that he had never thought he’d have.


	5. Yule Ball (Ronald Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original Request: "What would they be like at the Yule Ball with their date for George, Ron, Neville, Hermione, Ginny?"
> 
> Original Response: "Ronald Weasley: Ron would be worrying about the dance after asking you to go, knowing he couldn’t dance and that his clumsiness made it a hard topic to learn overnight. He tries to go in with confidence and push off dancing as long as possible, chatting with his own friends after introducing you, bringing you to get some refreshments, before he finally admits it’s time for him to gather all his confidence and ask you to dance. When he does you’re pleasantly surprised, but almost laugh as he nearly trips over his own two feet; the dance isn’t as terrible as he seems to think, even if he doesn’t follow through with motions as smoothly as the other couples around. Kissing his cheek, you encourage him that the night is fun regardless, and that perhaps you should find a quiet place to talk instead of staying on the dance floor."
> 
> I wanted to expand a bit more on it!

Why had he asked you?!

It wasn’t as though Ron didn’t want to go to the Yule Ball with you, especially since both of his friends already had dates and he didn’t want a pity date. But he didn’t know how to dance, and he was sure his dress robes would be atrocious, so why had he asked you? He’d look like a complete tosser! It’s not like he had someone to teach him how to dance, either, who would he ask? Harry? Hermione? Both of them are off the table, without a doubt in his mind. 

He’s awe-struck when you appear, looking rather stunning; he realizes he’s never seen you in anything so formal, only ever in Hogwarts robes and some casual outfits you used for Hogsmeade visits. He stutters and can’t manage to get out the compliment on the tip of his tongue, but you hold your arm out for him to take, and he’s grateful that you don’t push the topic. 

He puts off dancing for as long as he possibly can, pulling you over to a table with Harry and his date to chat. The four of you (though Harry’s date looks a bit antsy) talk for a while, and when Ron sees you glancing towards the dance floor, he gets up quickly and asks if you’d like refreshments. This buys him a bit more time to gain some confidence and try to remember everything he could about how to properly dance with another human being. He still feels worried about his clumsiness, but he can’t let that stop him from showing you a nice night. 

“Well, now’s as good a time as any. Want to dance… with me?” He says the last part as though he thinks you might think he’s offering you to dance with another person, something that would surely make him jealous. He had been relieved to ask you and have you agree to go with him before you’d found another partner, he wasn’t willing to let you go now. 

“Of course, Ron. Thought you’d never ask!” You seem amused, a cute smile on your face as you take him to the corner of the dance floor that’s the least populated. “I’m assuming you have no idea what you’re doing.” 

“Hey!” Ron goes to protest, but you silence him by placing his hands where they belong and getting into proper position. 

You’re pleasantly surprised to learn that he knows how to move as he does, though his movements remain a bit jilted and not nearly as fluid as the other dancers. You can tell he’s uncomfortable with the dancing, only letting out one jokingly self-deprecating joke, and trying to keep a positive look on his face. You don’t make him suffer to long, pleased he sacrificed his own comfort to do something he knew you wanted to. 

“Why don’t you and I go for a walk, and find somewhere quiet to talk?” 

“Even after that?”

“You weren’t too bad.” You giggle, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “I just want to make this night more enjoyable for the both of us.”


	6. Domestic (Charlie Weasley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I just love Hogwarts Mystery and Charlie Weasley a lot

**Who kisses the other on the nose and the one receiving the kiss blushes?**

Back in the day, before you were officially together with Charlie but you were both aware of your feelings for one another, you used to kiss his nose. It was an odd way to show affection but it still felt intimate enough to show your feelings to him, and you also enjoyed doing it because his entire face turned so red, you thought he might burn his freckles off. It doesn’t embarrass him anymore when you do it in present day, and when you ask why, he comments on the other places your mouth has been aside from his nose (and this tends to get you flustered). 

**Who sits on their partner’s lap as they wrap their arms around their partners neck?**

You didn’t have much of a choice, considering the fact that every time you walked by Charlie when he was sitting on the couch, he’d drag you down to his level to steal a kiss or two. You eventually get used to it, arms wrapping around his neck in acceptance as you let him shower you in love. 

**Who kisses the inside of their partner’s palm before reassuring them everything is going to be okay?**

Charlie can sense your anxieties quickly and does his best to silence your thoughts before they reach too far; even he worries sometimes, but he tries to stay tough so he doesn’t worry you more. You’ve done the same to him once, as he does it for you so often you couldn’t help but catch on, and he recognizes it as a gesture telling him to be the one not to worry. He’s amused you picked up on a habit he didn’t recognize he had. 

**Who initiates the forehead touch™?**

Charlie often does, especially if he needs you to focus on him when you’re panicking/feeling low. His hands may feel a bit rough on the sides of your cheeks due to how tough his skin has gotten due to fieldwork, but they still bring you great comfort as you nuzzle your nose against his. The forehead touch makes it so you zone in on Charlie only, allowing his words to get through to you easier while he comforts you by letting you know he’s there. 

**Where do they first say “I love you”?**

It was somewhere in his home, when he was getting ready to head to Romania to try out his new job and see if it fit exactly what he wanted. He had plans to move you there with him if it worked out, but he needed the time to focus solely on proving how adept he’d be at this job. He feels guilty about leaving you behind, about not being able to stay with you as much as he wanted, and he whispers these words against your lips as he gives you one last goodbye kiss. He promises to write to let you know how it is, and to let you know the dragons absolutely did not eat him. 

**Who wraps their arms around their partner who is cooking?**

You can’t help but be a little nosy when Charlie is cooking, since he doesn’t do it often. When he does you know you’re in for a treat, good or bad. Sometimes you like to spy on the process and see exactly what you’re getting yourself into; Charlie is wise to this and does his best to use his body to block your view of his ingredients. The only move you have left to do is wrap your arms around him from behind, cheek resting against his back as you tell him to just give in to your demands (while he steadfastly refuses). 

**Who breaks out the first aid kit when the other gets a paper cut?**

Charlie gets hurt more often than you, but it’s why he’s both good at bandaging and why he immediately worries about you when you’re hurt. He’s told you before that he really dislikes seeing you hurt, cringing when he sees bruises, cuts, or scrapes anywhere on you, and using whatever means necessary to heal you of your pain, no matter how small the wound. 

**Who cuddles up to the other on the couch?**

Charlie enjoys the warmth from cuddling, and especially enjoys the feeling of your skin on his. He’ll normally cuddle up to you with his head on your lap, subtly encouraging you to run your fingers through his hair and massage his scalp. Other times, he just pulls you into his arms, sometimes onto his lap, and buries his face in your neck, able to stay like that for a long while if you’re comfortable. 

**Who falls asleep on who? What is their reaction when the other falls sleep on them?**

Charlie likes when you fall asleep on him, mostly, he says, because you make the cutest faces when you’re sleeping. He’s offended if you tell him he snores, even if he does (not too loud, but just enough to be notable) and actively tries not to fall asleep before you. He’ll let you sleep as long as he can before scooping you up and bringing you to bed, which is far more comfortable. 

**Who likes to be held and who likes to hold?**

Charlie likes both, and wouldn’t be able to choose, even if it meant life or death. There’s positives to both that make him happy, though he admits he gets elated no matter his mood if you request he holds you. He has a tendency to be very touchy-feely, too, so it seems like he does more holding than being held, but he’s a man who’s not afraid to admit he does enjoy being coddled to, too.


End file.
